Code Geass: Lelouch of Human Order Restoration
by sephiroth12285
Summary: When Lelouch was "persuaded" to take a summer job at his legal guardian's work in Antarctica he had hoped it would uneventful, but within the hour it becomes clear it shall not be the case with Lelouch expected to shoulder humanity's future. Lelouch will have a harem with Anastasia, Ritsuka (female), Mash, Lianygu, Frankenstein full list inside.


A/N: Call this a combination of me feeling guilty over killing Ritsuka, a decision I don't regret as a writer but clearly it wasn't an easy decision if I am feeling guilty. The second is a over abundance of ideas I have for a Code Geass and Fate/Grand Order Crossover, which is too much to fit into one story.

Considering how Fate/Grand Order reveals alternative universes an idea came to mind to create a indirect tie in for Code Geass: Lelouch of the Grand Order to explain how certain servants came to be without their events as one example, which also applies here in one way or another. To elaborate further would be reveal spoilers, but something to keep in mind.

The only thing this has in common, being is Lelouch and Nunnally have Dr. Romani as their legal guardian and Lelouch mentor in magecraft otherwise the rest is different.

And yes another difference is I am doing a harem with Lelouch.

Confirmed Harem Members are; Anastasia, Ritsuka (female), Frankenstein, Mash, Qin Lianygu, Nitocris and Sion Eltnam Sokaris.

I'll admit I had some reservations about using Anastasia in a harem given her history, but I convinced it could work if she was Lelouch's first servant.

The rest, which I am doing to ten max, are still be deciding upon, and I'll explain that more in detail after the chapter, so I'll save the rest for the author note at the end.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Summer Work**

(June 15th, 2017 A.T.B.)

"You know given the place he works at you would've thought we would be traveling on a better plane?"

Aboard a small plane was a young woman about seventeen years of age with shoulder-length bright auburn hair, golden-brown eyes, and a fair skin complexion. Her hair was left hanging freely except for some of it fashioned into a single off-center ponytail held by a yellow scrunchy. Sitting next to her on the aircraft carrying them was a young man who was the same age as she was with a fair complexion, black hair and amethyst eyes.

Both passengers were wearing sweatshirts, the young man wore a black shirt with matching pants while the young woman wore a white sweater with black pants.

"I would prefer more comfortable travel arrangements myself, but this is a secret organization, isn't it? They probably don't want to be too flashy," the young man replied.

"I guess so, but at least something better than a plane that doesn't sound like it's going to fall apart."

Fortunately, the two didn't have to worry much about the plane since, despite its external appearance, its engines and capabilities of flight were top of the line so the two would not suffer any problems along the way.

Lelouch Lamperouge continued reading one of the books he had brought along for the long journey, a few gifts from his younger sister to help him pass the time, "The Adventure of the Final Problem" by Sir Arthur Doyle. Next to him was his friend for over seven years Ritsuka Fujimaru, a young woman he met when he was a child.

Although the first time they met their introduction to one another was somewhat rocky, to say the least.

* * *

In was September 25th of 2009 A.T.B, a typical summer day where a young Ritsuka was observing something that wasn't part of your average summer day. What wasn't typical was a ten-year-old child lying face first upon the ground. Lelouch was dressed in a white short-sleeve dress shirt with gray pants and black suspenders. His face had some light cuts and bruises, but nothing serious yet for Lelouch, this was something that happened to him regularly.

Lelouch Lamperouge's real name was Lelouch vi Britannia, the former Eleventh Prince of the Holy Britannia Empire. His mother, Empress Marianne vi Britannia, one of the many consorts of Emperor Charles zi Britannia had been assassinated by an armed group of assailants. His younger sister, Nunnally, who was caught up in the attack survived, but she was left paralyzed from the waist down while the trauma of the ordeal robbed her of her sight.

When confronting his own father, the Emperor, about what happened especially as he seemingly did nothing to find the ones responsible Lelouch was instead exiled to Japan alongside his sister to be used as political barraging tools during the ongoing trade conflict between Japan and Britannia. Although they were being kept at the estate of Japan's Prime Minister, Genbu Kururugi, Lelouch and Nunnally were regulated to living in a small two-story make-shift shack towards the back of the estate.

The experiences with both his exile and his mother's murder left Lelouch deeply distrustful of others, so once he managed to obtain some money, Lelouch went to the local store to buy food and supplies. It wasn't so much out of the fact they would be poisoned by anyone knowing that it would be more problematic for Japan if two members of royalty from another country died, but Lelouch wanted to be more self-sufficient.

But every time Lelouch went to the store, he would always be attacked by the local kids for being a Britannian. Lelouch didn't fight back, because aside from being unable to win against them regardless, he was more concerned about what he had purchased being destroyed using his own body to shield it.

What was different from the previous encounters this time was one of them brought a bat this time, and Lelouch realized he couldn't move his left leg very well.

A young Ritsuka who was wearing a simple dirty yellow shirt and jeans approached the fallen young man.

"Can you get up?"

Lelouch grunted as he struggled to get to his feet, but his left leg was likely broken.

"Can I help you?"

Ritsuka attempted to help Lelouch up, but the young boy pushed her away.

"Leave me alone, I can do it myself."

Ritsuka seemed slightly hurt by the rejection, but she wasn't deterred because clearly, Lelouch needed help.

"You can't move your leg, so how are you going to get home?"

Lelouch said nothing at first, but he realized with one leg broken and even if he could get up to his feet somehow carrying home the groceries he brought would be impossible for him. He knew he couldn't count on the bodyguards assigned to watch over him because they were only concerned if he would try to escape or get killed since they previously ignored him whenever the other children attacked him.

Even now, they weren't doing anything to help him, but one of them was contemplating calling for someone.

"Fine," Lelouch replied bitterly before Ritsuka helped Lelouch to his feet while using a free arm to carry the bag of groceries.

"What's your name?"

Lelouch hesitated before answering, "Lelouch."

"I am Ritsuka," the girl beamed with a smile.

* * *

"We're finally here," Lelouch said, putting a bookmark inside the book he had been reading.

The plane came to a landing at a small airfield, which was a short distance away from their destination, which would take them a half-hour by helicopter, which is specialized for travel in the cold conditions. Their destination was a secret observation facility concealed within the mountains of alpine tundra of Antarctica.

As far as the rest of the world knew Chaldea was merely a simple observation laboratory that was funded jointly by the three superpowers; The Holy Britannian Empire, the Chinese Federation and the United Republic of Europia. It occasionally acted as neutral ground for the three nations to meet if need be, but otherwise, it conducted its observations without being disturbed by the rest of the world, but the truth was much different.

Donning parkas, the two teens disembarked the plane before collecting their luggage once it had been offloaded for them by service crews operating the runway.

"Jeez even with this parka it's still cold," Ritsuka muttered.

"They weren't kidding about this place being cold, but that should be expected."

"Yeah, but it's one thing to hear about and another to experience it."

"I agree," Lelouch said with a smile.

The two boarded the helicopter before it took them up towards Chaldea. During the trip, Lelouch and Ritsuka were treated to a marvelous view of the Antarctic landscape, which despite being white as far as the eye could see the view was still beautiful to behold. Twenty minutes after their departure from the airfield, they reached Chaldea Headquarters.

Nestled within the mountains was a large building shaped like a U from above built upon a cleared off area of the mountain.

"Wow its bigger than I thought," Ritsuka commented.

Lelouch said nothing, and it was a few more minutes before the helicopter landed outside the central facility.

Waiting for them was a man wearing a white parka with black pants near the doorway leading into the main building, a distance from the helipad.

"Welcome Lelouch and Ritsuka," the man greeted warmly.

"Dr. Romani it's nice to see you again," Ritsuka replied while Lelouch nodded his head to the man.

Under the hood of his parka, Dr. Romani Archaman was a man in his early thirties with long pale orange hair tied into a ponytail with pale green eyes and a fair skin complexion.

"I am glad to see you both made it safely, but I am sorry Nunnally wasn't able to come, Lelouch," Romani said to Lelouch with a sadden expression.

"You have already apologized for several times for that, but," Lelouch said raising an eyebrow at the man, "I didn't appreciate all three of you ganging up on me to join Chaldea even if this is just a summer internship as a summoner to learn more about Spiritual Evocation."

Ritsuka and Romani both laughed nervously because they knew that was true since they did technically all ganged up on Lelouch to press him into signing up with Chaldea, but the one who was a vital factor to convincing Lelouch was Nunnally herself. She thought the experience would be good for her brother, but most of all it would keep him away from the gambling he has been doing by participating in underground chess matches.

Lelouch sighed internally as he recalled that discussion a few weeks ago before school ended for summer break.

* * *

"Brother," a young girl of fourteen asked with sandy brown hair wearing a green and white dress sitting in a wheelchair asked. "What are your plans for this summer?"

"I don't know, but I'll spend some time with you since I'll be free."

Suddenly Nunnally Lamperouge eyed her older brother suspiciously while Ritsuka, who was sitting next to him observed.

"Brother you're just going to spend that time gambling again?"

Lelouch wanted to deny it, but the hardened look from one who was so sweet and kindhearted made him reconsider dodging the question.

"Well," Lelouch said, trying to devise a plausible excuse, but Nunnally stopped him.

"No, brother, you are getting a job," Nunnally scolded.

"Excuse me, Nunnally," Ritsuka asked, trying to give Lelouch a chance to recover, "how did you know about Lelouch's gambling habit?"

"Milly told me."

_Rivalz, you sold me out_, Lelouch thought in annoyance.

Rivalz Cardemonde, a student of Ashford Academy and Lelouch's friend and fellow member of the Student Council, has occasionally driven Lelouch to various places that offered underground gambling. However, it was no secret to some Rivalz harbored a crush for the Student Council President and Ashford Academy's Queen of Mischief.

Thus it wasn't hard for Lelouch to determine how Milly learned about his gambling habits.

_Well, you weren't overly secretive about it either_, Ritsuka mused internally.

Ritsuka would occasionally drive Lelouch herself, but being an Eleven in Area 11 since Japan was conquered by Britannia has made life difficult for her to put it mildly. However, Lelouch aided her with the assistance of his new parental guardian following Japan becoming Area 11.

Speaking of Lelouch's guardian...

"It's finished," Dr. Romani announced as he entered the dining room.

Dressed in casual attire consisting of a dress shirt and black pants while in his hands was a plate with a Strawberry Cake on it. Speaking of casual attire, Lelouch wore a simple black shirt with jeans, black shoes, and a red jacket while Ritsuka wore a white T-shirt and blue jeans with brown shoes.

"Enjoy!"

After setting it up on the table, Dr. Romani sat next to Nunnally, but opposite of Lelouch on the dining table.

Joining them was the siblings' maid, a Japanese woman in her early twenties with short brown hair wearing the traditional black and white maid outfit. She didn't take a seat, but she had brought plates and a knife to cut the cake, which was something Dr. Romani had forgotten to do before placing it upon the table.

"Thank you Sayoko," Romani offered while attempting to cover up his mistake.

"Not at all," Sayoko Shinozaki replied, "I have grown used to your absentmindedness."

Dr. Romani laughed nervously trying to cover how he embarrassed he felt, but Lelouch was grateful for his guardian's intervention. Unfortunately, it only provided Lelouch with a temporary reprieve.

"Brother, I would like you to get a job, so don't have to go gambling!"

"Nunnally," Lelouch began, "applying for a job would be a tad problematic if they did a background check on me. Besides, I am not exactly keen on flipping burgers."

Ritsuka silently agreed, although for different reasons.

Ever since Britannia conquered Japan in a war that lasted merely a month, it's population lost everything. Ritsuka, as a Japanese citizen, found her rights stripped from her along with the right to call herself Japanese being referred to as an Eleven. Through Dr. Romani's assistance and taking her in, she became an Honorary Britannia which allowed her better rights and the ability to apply for a job, but the jobs available for Honorary Britannians was menial, even for those who applied for the military. On top of that, they are frequently discriminated against because of their racial background.

Ritsuka was fortunate she has been employed as a caretaker by Dr. Romani for his apartment, which also had her own room along with spare rooms for use for Nunnally and Lelouch. She was paid much more than average, which allowed her to live more comfortably in exchange for helping out and watching the doctor's place.

The side benefit of this arrangement was that none of their Britannian neighbors really questioned her presence since the employment of Honorary Britannian maids was not unheard of.

Lelouch, on the other hand, faced a more problematic issue being a former prince who was declared dead during the war to escape their lives as political tools which could've resulted in their demise as casualties of royal ambition. It was another reason that made his participation in underground chess matches more beneficial because it allowed him to make large sums of money without actually applying for a job. Besides, the competition he faced was entertaining, especially when defeated over privileged nobles speechless.

"Besides, you wouldn't be caught up in Milly's Summer Madness," Nunnally offered with a cheerful giggle.

"Summer what?"

Nunnally gestured for Lelouch to bring his ear close to her so she could whisper something to him. Lelouch obliged her and brought his ear close enough for Nunnally to whisper something that caused his expression to display visible concern.

"Tell me you are joking?"

Nunnally shook her head.

"After the Christmas and Halloween parties," Lelouch said after burying his face in his right palm clearly exasperated.

Ritsuka was confused but decided against asking. She hadn't met Milly Ashford, but what she knew came from Nunnally and Lelouch. The Halloween and Christmas parties were mentioned by Lelouch, but he had no desire to offer a retelling of those events.

"Well if you accept working at Chaldea for the summer you'll be far away from such madness," Dr. Romani offered.

"Yes, which is all the more reason to go if you want a break from it," Ritsuka offered while trying to encourage Lelouch to accept.

Although annoyed Lelouch couldn't deny the point, they were making.

Sighing in defeat, "Alright I guess a few months in Antarctica can be too bad."

"Well at least you can relax without Milly driving you up a wall," Dr. Romani offered before gesturing for Lelouch and Ritsuka to follow him.

* * *

Once they were inside the main building, the trio removed their overcoats, and the rest of their outer winter wear revealing their attire underneath the dense layers of clothing they wore when outside in the subzero environment. Beneath his winter wear Lelouch was wearing the standard Chaldea uniform consisting of a white tunic-style top with black straps across his chest, black pants, and matching shoes.

Ritsuka's uniform was identical to Lelouch's expect for hers had a black skirt, matching stockings and white boots.

Romani's attire was that of a two-piece tunic style uniform that was mostly white save for green around his collar that traveled down his chest past his waist with the sleeves slightly rolled up. Romani wore white pants with matching shoes and gloves.

"This feels so much better," Ritsuka complimented flexing her right arm.

"You really feel the difference," Lelouch added as allowed the cool air to wash over him, although the layers of winter clothing he had worn kept him warm outside it was stifling to wear so much.

"This is the best place to be in Antarctica," Dr. Romani said with a smile. "The other research stations and observation posts out here don't have the level of comfortable living conditions we have."

"So, what now?" Lelouch asked, but his question by the arrival of a young woman.

"Its time for your aptitude test and your orientation."

She was in her early twenties, but her choice of attire was unusual, that is was oddly flamboyant and colorful while hugging her voluptuous figure. She had blue eyes and shoulder-length brown hair with an artistically perfect face. In one hand she held an ornate staff with a large blue star within a ring on top, and her left arm was encased in a mechanical gauntlet with a mechanical bird perched on her right shoulder.

"Hello there I am Leonardo Da Vinci," Leonardo greeted with a smile. "I am a Caster-class Heroic Spirit and in charge of Chaldea's Research and Development Division."

Leonardo projected unquestionable confidence mixed with good cheer in her posture and voice. Her attire reflected this being composed of bright colors like red, blue, brown, and gold trim making up the dress she wore with puffy short sleeves with the skirt cutting off mid-thigh. She even wore a blue cape, a long blue glove on her right arm and blue and gold trimmed thigh-high stockings and brown shoes.

_Wait...a she?_

"Pardon me for asking," Lelouch began as politely as possible, but Leonardo interrupted him.

"Why I am a woman," Leonardo asked with an amused smile before laughing. "I always get asked that question when people meet me for the first time. But to answer that, I was indeed born a man. However, when I manifested as a Heroic Spirit, I chose the form of the Ultimate Beauty I pursued in life the Mona Lisa, because why shouldn't the Ultimate Genius possesses the most beautiful body."

Ritsuka raised her hand to ask, "Changing genders doesn't bother you?"

"No, because the concept of gender is meaningless before a true genius."

Ritsuka and Lelouch exchanges skeptical looks with one another before both silently agreed not to inquire further.

"Anyway, I'll leave you in Romani's care," Leonardo said gesturing to Ritsuka before turning to Lelouch, "and you come with me."

"I just barely got here!"

"No time like the present," Leonardo replied before grabbing Lelouch's arm before proceeding to drag him off. "Romani told me a lot about you, so I want to see if there is any truth to those rumors."

Ritsuka watched as Lelouch was being dragged off despite his protests prompting the young woman to ask.

"Is that normal?"

Romani replied after a nervous laugh, "no, it's not, but I guess it's my fault."

"How so?"

"I might've exaggerated Lelouch's skills and potential a little to try and push him through the application process faster."

Ritsuka could only sigh in response, knowing that will likely put Lelouch in a sour mood.

* * *

Meanwhile, Leonardo had literally and figuratively dragged Lelouch across part of Chaldea until the pair stopped in front of double steel doors. Leonardo operated a control panel next to the door, entering a series of commands, moments before the doors opened revealing a darkened room beyond.

"It's pretty straight forward," Leonardo began, "just go inside and follow the computer's instructions."

Lelouch sighed, knowing he had no choice because he knew Leondaro would just push him in.

Once inside the doors closed behind him, leaving Lelouch in complete darkness until he heard a computerized voice speaking.

"Base Sequence: Human Genome Confirmed, Alignment: True Neutral," the computer announced.

_What's happening now? _Lelouch wondered as he walked about in the darkness, uncertain of what to expect next.

"Welcome to the data center for the future of humankind," the automated voice said. "This is the Security Organization for the preservation of humanity, Chaldea."

Another digital sound echoed through the dark chamber before the voice spoke again.

"Fingerprint, Voiceprint, and DNA authentication cleared. Magic Circuit assessment complete, username matched. You are recognized as a member of the primates, nice to meet you and welcome."

Lelouch merely raised an eyebrow.

"We apologize, but there will be a few minutes before the assessment, and your enrollment is complete. So enjoy a simulated battle, your score will be recorded."

"A what?!"

Suddenly a blinding light engulfed the room forcing Lelouch to shield his eyes, but when it passed, he saw he was standing in a grassy field that stretched for miles as far as the eye could see.

Ahead of Lelouch three individuals materialized before him.

_I see, holographic projections_, Lelouch thought impressed by the technological innovations utilized inside the simulator chamber, especially after realizing the landscape he saw was also a state-of-art holographic projection.

He had heard that the United Republic of Europia used similar technology, but it was limited to replacing computer screens and most monitors used by the military and corporations.

A moment later three holographic displays appeared in front of Lelouch providing information about the three who had materialized before him.

"I see, so these constructs are based on Heroic Spirits, and they have been summoned in different class containers."

During his lessons with Dr. Romani on the subject of Spiritual Evocation, Lelouch learned about Heroic Spirits and the Holy Grail Wars involving them including the Fuyuki Holy Grail Wars from which other Grail wars were spawned from.

There were traditionally seven classes which were; Saber, Archer, Lancer, Rider, Caster, Assassin and Berserker. Each class had their unique skills that benefited the Heroic Spirit, which was affected by their deeds in life.

Studying the information Lelouch confirmed what Romani had taught him about Servants such as the Saber class as its unique traits common among Heroic Spirits summoned into the class container possesses the highest ranked Magic Resistance among the seven classes making them effective against Casters while their other stats are high rated. Archer class servants, although not typically possessing high stats like a Saber, but depending on the Heroic Spirit they could be equal or close to them, however many under this class possess powerful projectile weapons or have special abilities related to projectile weapons to qualify. The Archer's skill Independent Action allows them to operate without a supply of mana for a time from their master, which makes them effective scouts and long-range combatants possessing a high magic resistance skill as well.

The last class to be summoned was a Lancer-class servant, which from Lelouch knew possessed high-level stats like the Saber class and magical resistance to a quite a high level. But what set the Lancer class apart was their high ability and speed making them ideal for hit and run tactics.

"I can't tell if these servants are based on a Heroic Spirit or they are just a more generalized representative of the class."

The appearances of the three servants before him were very ordinary as far as Lelouch could tell because two of them were male. The Saber class wore traditional armor you would expect being wielded by a Knight and naturally carried a sword, and the Lancer class wore light armor to not hinder its speed using a lance. Then finally the Archer class, appearing to be a woman also wore light armor and carried a bow.

"I guess this must be how new trainees familiarize themselves with the servant classes," Lelouch said deciding to make the most of this experiment, but he hoped it would be interesting.

"Beginning Battle," the computer voice replied before enemies appeared ahead of Lelouch.

_They look like your traditional bandits, not very original_, Lelouch thought with a disappointed expression.

"Archer take them out, Lancer move in and ensure no one escapes Archer's attack," Lelouch ordered swiftly before turning to Saber. "You stay with me and protect me from any attacks from behind."

The artificial construct nodded its head.

Unexpectantly, and to Lelouch's disappointment his three servants made quick work of the bandits, and Lelouch unsurprisingly was attacked from behind but thanks to keep his Saber close to him they were swiftly dispatched.

"Congratulations simulation complete your performance will be graded and added to your evaluation," the computer replied.

"That was too easy," Lelouch noted with a bored expression.

Suddenly either tempted by fate or Lelouch's words the entire simulated world began to glitch and shift around Lelouch as a female voice, different from the computer, began speaking.

"Heh heh be careful for what you wish for sempai! If you want the difficulty cranked up, then I can help!"

"Huh," Lelouch said, acting defensively, "Who are you!"

"Just someone who is going to change all the rules and give you a REAL fight and a chance for a special bonus depending on how well you do," the female voice spoke seemingly too cheery, yet Lelouch couldn't help but suspect that was just to mask the sadism in her voice.

"Starting now Simulated Holy Grail War Battle 2.0," the girl announced before laughing.

The lush landscape was gone, but it was now replaced with a crumbling city that had seemingly been through a war given all of the wreck cars around him and the condition of the buildings. Lelouch's servants were still there, but instead of bandits the new enemies were vaguely humanoid, yet their bodies were covered by shadow-like energy.

And they were armed with weapons.

Reacting fast Lelouch issue orders, "Archer attack, Saber and Lancer stay with me!"

Lelouch began a retreat while Archer attacked with a volley of arrows, but unlike the bandits, these shadow beings deflected them with one beginning rush the Archer once all of the arrows were deflected.

"Those fake servants won't do you much good, so you're going to have to hope god can save you."

"Damn it this is no challenge if I can fight back you cheat!"

"HEY," the voice said, seemingly taking offense to that, "I gave you hint, how you use it is up to you."

_A hint?_

* * *

Meanwhile outside the simulator da Vinci saw that something had gone wrong and was trying to get the simulator back under control, but whatever happened she had been completely locked out and her face paled upon seeing the safeties were being disengaged.

_Whatever happens in there will hurt Lelouch for real, but what is causing this?_

* * *

Back inside the simulator, Lelouch was trying to run to put some distance between him and his pursuers. He ordered his Archer to hold them off while he could escape with his remaining two servants but knowing they likely stood no chance against those shadow creatures Lelouch realized he had little choice but to follow the woman's hint. Lelouch didn't trust her obviously but fearing his artificial servants were hopelessly outmatched knew he had little choice.

_If she wanted me dead, she could've done, but could those shadow creatures hurt me? _

As if to answer that question an arrow flew by grazing Lelouch's cheek and drawing some blood, which all but confirmed that despite being a virtual simulator there was some kind of magic or technology interwoven that could allow anything experienced within the simulator to be very realistic.

_I guess that means the Archer didn't last long_, Lelouch thought knowing he had to put some distance between him and his pursuers.

Lelouch didn't like what he was about to suggest, but he had little choice.

"Pick me up and run," Lelouch said, turning to his Lancer servant.

Lelouch knew he couldn't run very fast, and as much as he didn't like the idea, he had to put his survival first over any discomfort he might feel. Now carried on the back of his faceless Lancer servant Lelouch directed him as he started running, followed by the Saber class servant.

"Cut any projectiles the enemy fires at us," Lelouch ordered.

Lelouch focused on scanning the city around him looking for a church hoping that voice was sincere about something that could not only help him fight back but actually more competent than the faceless servants he had now. During their mad dash through the ruined city, Lelouch spotted a church sitting atop a hill in the distance.

"Head for that church," Lelouch commanded while pouting at the structure in the distance.

The Lancer and Saber servant sprinted for the abandoned church while Lelouch was hoping he wouldn't regret trusting whoever had hijacked the simulator, but yet he feared he would.

_Still, what else can I do, and these servants I have are more meant to follow basic instruction and give potential masters an introduction into being a master. _

Thanks to the speed at which the two servants moved while one of them carried Lelouch on his back, the pair reached the church very quickly. Once inside, Lelouch was put down before immediately ordering the two servants.

"You two bar the entrances and keep a lookout," Lelouch said before the woman's voice was heard in the room.

"Well done you reached the bonus zone, so head downstairs, and you'll find what you need to summon a proper servant."

Taking a deep breath and almost expecting a trap, Lelouch made his way to the back of the chapel where he found a flight of stairs leading into the basement. Once he made his way to the bottom of the stairs, he found the room empty save for a large circle that Lelouch recognized as a summoning circle used to call forth a Heroic Spirit that he saw in one of the textbooks Dr. Romani gave him.

Looking to one of the walls Lelouch found the summoning chant written on a piece of paper hanging on the wall.

Pulling the paper off the wall, having been attached by tape, he quickly reviewed it.

Lelouch quickly surveyed the room, checking for any signs of a trap before examining the circle itself, which as far as he could tell appeared to be genuine.

"I guess nothing left to do, but commit…"

Readying himself as he extended a hand, Lelouch began to recite the summoning chant for calling a Heroic Spirit.

"Let silver and steel be the essence," Lelouch began with a commanding voice, "Let stone and the archduke of contracts be the foundation. Let ascend a wall against the wind that shall collapse!"

The circle began to faintly glow with magical power.

"Let the four cardinal gates close," Lelouch spoke again even as magical energy was beginning to gather, "Let the three-forked road from the crown reaching unto the Kingdom rotate."

The energy gathering within the circle grew even stronger as Lelouch kept going, but an indoor wind began to pick up, and a book fell out of Lelouch's jacket that had been dislodged slightly by his flight to the church only to at last fall out with the bookmark within falling upon the circle.

"Let it be declared now," Lelouch shouted over the roaring energies, "your flesh shall serve under me, and my fate shall be with your sword!"

The interior of the room was glowing bright with magical energy with dust and dirt now being thrown up into the air, but Lelouch pressed on to finish the chant.

"I bid thee accept the beckoning of the Holy Grail," Lelouch declared, "Answer if you would submit to this will and this truth."

Lelouch was forced to close his eyes due to the tiny debris and radiant energy filling the room.

"An oath shall be sworn here," Lelouch shouted nearing the end of the spell," I shall achieve all virtues of all of Heaven; I shall have dominance over all evils of all of Hell!

The room began to shake slightly.

Still, undeterred Lelouch called out, "from the Seventh Heaven, attended to by three great words of power!"

Three red marks began appearing on top of Lelouch's right hand as he spoke the last words.

"Come forth from the ring of restraint," Lelouch managed to say before saying the final line of the chant, "protector of the holy balance!"

Upon completion, a blinding flash engulfed the room with the sudden release of energy almost throwing him back, but Lelouch managed to use the wall behind him to steady himself before waiting for the blinding light to die down. Lelouch coughed as he used one arm to wave away the white smoke that had filled the room, but when he was able to open his eyes, he saw someone standing in the center of the circle.

The Heroic Spirit Lelouch had summoned was a young teenage girl who appeared to be as old as he was with waist-length white hair and icy blue eyes with a pale complexion. The girl wore an opulent white gown and an icy-blue ermine decorated with gold studs. She was also nine inches shorter than Lelouch while wearing an ornate gold hairband and held a doll with long blonde hair wearing a shirt of leaves and a blank face in her hands.

"Servant, Anastasia. I came here in response to your summoning request," Anastasia said, introducing herself before holding up her doll. "This is Viy. He's with me, so take care of us."

"Anastasia," Lelouch said before recognizing the name, "as the Grand Duchess of Russia; Anastasia Nikolaevna Romanova?"

Anastasia nodded in confirmation before asking, "the same, but are you, my master?"

"I am," Lelouch replied before offering an introduction, "Lelouch Lamperouge."

Suddenly the sounds of battle could be heard upstairs interrupting any further conversation.

"A battle," Anastasia asked.

"Yes," Lelouch replied, "I apologize, but circumstances surrounding your summoning was chaotic."

"I see then I shall go to demonstrate my abilities."

Anastasia began making her way up the stairs, but before Lelouch could follow his foot hit the spine of the book that fell out of his pocket with its bookmark lying near it. The bookmark had been a gift from his sister that Nunnally had given to Lelouch as a good luck charm, which was a cartoonish Anastasia bookmark.

_Did…this act as the catalyst? _

Even through Anastasia was the youngest daughter of Tsar Nicholas II, the last ruler of Russia the only monarchy that survived the widespread revolutions triggered by the French Revolution centuries ago. Unfortunately due to a wide range of factors including rampant corruption and Russia not adapting to the changing world as other countries accepted new technologies and ideas Tsar Nicholas II was overthrown during the Russian Revolution forty-five years ago. It was only until a few years ago no one knew what happened to Tsar Nicholas II and his family other than the fact they were last sense under house arrest in Yekaterinburg, Siberia.

In actuality, Tsar Nicholas II and his family along with their pets and servants were secretly executed and false rumors were spread to conceal what happened. Yet in a surprising turn of events Euro-Britannia, a faction within Britannia made up of the descendants of aristocratic families who had escaped Europe during the French Revolution now joined by upper-class families who survived the Russian Revolution by fleeing to Britannia, took advantage of the rumors. It was an unusual move, but the newly formed Russian government encouraged the stories Euro-Britannia supported because it wanted to avoid war with Britannia because it was rumored before the revolution that Tsar Nicholas II had been trying to forge an alliance with Britannia in a last desperate bid to prevent a revolution that would overthrow him.

Britannia never invaded Russia at the time due to being occupied with its own internal problems such as the Emblem of Blood incident, but the danger of being potentially invaded by Britannia prompted Russia to join the United Republic of Europia.

In the years that followed thanks to all of the rumors and tall tales spread about the potential survival of Tsar Nicholas II and his family, but none of their tales were as captivating as those of Anastasia. The Euro-Britannian faction raised her up as a tragic princess who had lost everything and so created many documents and fictional movies about her making her very popular among the younger generation of Britannians especially women and young girls. This proved to be beneficial when the Euro-Britannia faction backed by Britannia launched an invasion of Russia from Alaska a year following Japan's conquest unleashing a secretly amassed army of Knightmare Frames including a new amphibious model.

Two years ago when their conquest reached the city, the Romanova Family were last seen in an investigation was launched into their disappearance that led to the grisly discovery of their remains, identified through DNA between still living distant relatives. The result led to a massive outcry of anger and support from the Britannian homeland…something the leaders of the Euro-Britannia had been hoping for to paint the E.U. in a very negative light and claiming they had helped the Russian Revolution despite there being no evidence. Even Euro-Britannia was granted control of Russia by the Emperor becoming a subject empire of the homeland with more independence and autonomy than any of the conquered Areas.

As a result, Anastasia became a martyr and more of a tragic princess in the eyes of Britannia who even had a street in the Imperial City named after her.

Because of her popularity among young girls, it was probably no surprise to anyone one that Nunnally Lamperouge was a fan of her which included owning some Anastasia-related merchandise including some bookmarks, one she gave to Lelouch as a gift and a good luck charm.

_But how is Anastasia a heroic spirit…she didn't do anything that could've elevated her…did she? _

Left with that one question in his mind, Lelouch quickly grabbed the book and bookmark before hurry after Anastasia.

Anastasia and Lelouch arrived in time to see the three shadow servants having broken through the barricaded church and engaging the two fake servants Lelouch were given. But as Lelouch feared despite their valiant effort, they were overpowered and cut down having not been designed for real combat in mind serving little more than an easy training and introduction into commanding a servant.

"Stay behind me master," Anastasia replied coldly before Lelouch felt a sudden drop in temperature in the room.

Suddenly a gust of freezing wind swept through the room pushing the advancing shadow servants back followed up by several long frozen spikes erupting from the ground rushing at one of the shadow servants and impaling him a dozen times through the torso. The other was able to fire an arrow at her, but Anastasia increased the power of the indoor blizzard she had created, causing the last two shadow servants to begin freezing over becoming frozen statues within moments.

_If I stray too far from her I'll freeze to death myself, _Lelouch realized while he watched in awe having never expected such power from someone who didn't have any heroic deeds attached to her, or as far as he knew at least.

Then a giant creature of shadow rose from the ground behind Anastasia tearing apart the church's roof, it had a hunchback and enormous arms, which it made quick use of to shatter the frozen enemies ending their threat.

Lelouch was impressed, but their victory was seemingly short-lived when the voice that has mocked and led Lelouch to the church spoke once more. However, its appearance was followed by the sound of a crowd applauding.

"Well done you found my little bonus, and good job on summoning Anastasia she is a real powerhouse of a princess you got yourself a keeper and…someone you can relate to," the woman mentioned playfully.

"WHO ARE YOU!" Lelouch roared.

"You'll find out soon, but for now you have passed the test which means you win the game. See ya," the woman replied before the simulation suddenly ended.

At that moment da Vinci and tech crews she had called who had been trying to open the simulator room had finally regained access and quickly opened the door.

"Lelouch are you alright!" Leonardo called out before noticing the woman with him. "Who is that?"

"My newly summoned heroic spirit, my caster-class servant," Lelouch answered much to Leonardo's shock.

"May I see your hand?"

Lelouch complied and showed Leonardo his right hand that had his command seal, which was two bird-shaped emblems, one smaller than the other, above one another and a diamond above the smallest of the two command seals.

"Three command seals…there is no question about it you are a master," Leonardo said as her expression was of both shock and confusion. "How did this happen?"

Lelouch began retelling events of who had taken place before a pair of figures quickly arrived onto the scene upon hearing about the incident happening in one of the simulators.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!?"

Leonardo and Lelouch turned to see a young woman, who was somewhere between her late teens and early twenties, likely twenty-one at least, with waist-length white hair and orange eyes with a pale complexion. She wore a black and orange with a red fan-like cravat with a jewel embedded upon it, orange tights and black high-heels. Her companion was an older man wearing a green suit, a matching top hat, black boots, with a more fair complexion and cordovan shoulder-length hair with his eyes seemingly always closed.

"We had someone hacked the simulator remotely and remove all of the safeties placing one of the new recruits in danger, but we just finally regained access…but," Leonardo began to explain.

"Did that young man summon a servant," The older man asked, noticing Anastasia.

The white-haired young man had now just taken notice of Anastasia before realizing she was a heroic spirit, especially when she also noticed the command seals on Lelouch's hands.

"All three of you…my office now," Olga Marie Asmleit Animusphere demanded.

All Lelouch could do was groan internally, because he had been hoping for an uneventful summer and that hope had gone out the window.

* * *

A/N: This seems like a good cut off point, and clearly this is quite different from my first Code Geass and Grand Order story, and unlike the first one Fuyuki won't happen for a chapter or two allowing time for Lelouch to meet some of the more noteworthy members of Chaldea before Fuyuki for future set up.

I will say right now Ritsuka, unlike my last story will not die. Olga…I won't spoil anything, but rest assured I got something in mind for her too.

Next chapter will have Lelouch meet other members of Chaldea and depending on how that goes I could jump into Fuyuki in chapter three or delay it a bit. However after Fuyuki the first singularity will be an original one based on world history in Code Geass instead of France.

Now for the harem poll, which you can find on my profile, but rest assured I got a plan to get them incarnated to eliminate any limitations on relationships with Heroic Spirits.

Aside from the more popular choices I tried to add in some who I thought could be interesting BUT some of them have certain issues that make me hesitant to use them. For example; the physical age these some of them chose to manifest at and I would be more than willing to bump them up a few years or so if no one won't take issue with it otherwise I am not going to feel comfortable using them because I detest underage pairings, so let me be clear on that and to assure others who share that sentiment that will not be allowed in the story.

The second issue with some is past relationships that applies more to Yu Miaoyi and Bradamante specifically, and I did explore if Lelouch could somehow be similar to their lovers and I ruled that out. And playing him up as a reincarnation seems too cheap for me to consider.

The last concern is personality and if they would accept sharing Lelouch.

I intend to update some of my other fics; including my Danganronpa Crossover and my other Fate/Grand Order Crossover story in the meantime before I return to this one which should be plenty of time for poll to get a hundred votes.

Anyway I hope that answered any questions and I look forward to your reviews and feedback and thank you in advance for them.


End file.
